Harry Potter met Dominic Deegan
by Autumn Luna-Dancer
Summary: Harry Potter crossover with Dominic Deegan the Oracle for Hire. Doobeldoor bashing.
1. Seeingstones and Healinglight

This is a harry potter dominic deegan crossover. I don't own eather storys in any way shape or form. I only own seeingstones and the starsweep seven.  
"Spoken"  
'enfasis'  
parseltong Ork harry to Headwing Harry to phinix  
"Albus are you sure this is a wise disison?" Snape asked. "They have just began motoring a war in hell"  
"I know Severus, but Harrys visions have become evan more crucial. Especially because Voldermort has found out your status as a spy."

"Because your presses golden boy could not gard his mind. He only found out because he possessed him only a few hr. before he called me!" Snape shot back. Albus waved his hand dissuasively to him.

"It was for the grater good my boy. Your 'teaching' harry omuroculy opened his connection with Tom so that we will not only know what he is doing but also what he is thinking of doing." Albus sneered an expiration that seemed out of place on his wise man like face. As he and snape started down the corridor to his office he began to speck.

"Also now that he thinks he knows the proficy he will come to me for traning so that he will be abel to kill tom. He will hopefully more docile with how his family has been paid to restart their phicial beatings and starving him and when we 'rescue' him also make sure that the westlys have been compensated for not going to the press. Most likely I will be abel to bribe Ronald and hermonie to spy on harry."

His eyes were tinkeling, most times it broht comfort but for snape it broht chills down his spine. If any one had been their they wold have seen the pure hate and lotting he felt for the head master. He shock his head slowly It was true that he had hated James but that was because he had played cruel jokes on him, spread rumors about him, nearly got him killed, and he had stolen Lilly from him. Lilly his heart acked just to think about her. Her kind gentle eyes that sparked like newly cut emeralds. She had been so sweet to him SNAPE the futcher deatheater. She stood up to potter and black defining him. Why did she marry that pitiful excuse of a man? He wold never know. His mind went back to potter juror. at first it had been ease far far to easy to hurt him to cut him down. It sude have been hard to hurt Lilly son but at the time he had been James son as the years went by he was forced to realize while he looked like James he acted so much like his little flower.

He shuddered slightly no one not evan james potters son deserved to be treated like that and Severus Snape wold no logger let it happen.  
line

Harry sobbed into his pillow. He had been hear three weeks. Three long miserable weeks. Apaerntly the durslys no longer cared about the orders threats. It Might have also have been because the Ministry of Magic sent him a letter of apology because of Sirius death and false inprisanment.They probably sent it to get on his good side agen turns out that a dead inaneness man wasn't much of a threat next to an escaped murderer. He was treated no better than a house-elf no if you kill a house-elf by over working or starved it or bet it to death you got find and had to buy another one. If you killed him it didn't mater.

Boy-wizard Headwing called silently. I have returned from hunting

For the first time in the last couple days harry smiled. Forcing him self out of bed he carefully wiped his eyes before opening the window.

When he got his first 'Pacent' he had been assume any small animals that got sireusly hurt Headwing or another pretiter wold eat them. It greatly insulted headwing and she didn't speck to him for almost a week.

It's a snake. she answered. Clutched carefully in her talons was a long snake is was maybe a foot and a half long. Gold with black dimands running down its back.  
Beutufull Carefully picking the gorges creatcher up he examined the wonds. Their were two houls they had been clean shots going all the way threw the body.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on happy mimorys. Sitting in the sun, eating a good meal, long naps in a cumfterbul bed slowly his hands began to glow a warm butter yellow. As the light surrounded the snake harry began to see in his minds eye mussels healing, cut blood vassals reattach them selves, bones re growing, and skin closing. When he opened his eyes he saw that all most an hr had passed by.

How do you feel He asked the snake. Much better thankssss to you. He replied. I am called sssseeingsssstonessss. What are you known by Harry blinked most snakes he talked to did not have names. My name issss harry. he answered. The snake-seeingstones shook his head. I did not asssk for your name. I asssked what you are known by Aren't they the ssssame

No man-child. We sssnakes do not have namesss. We are called by what sssservise we give to the foressssst. I look in the clear sssstonesss and see what lay ahead for the year. Will their be enof food, will the weather be tolerable and other sssutch matersss. Becaussse you are obveusssly a heler you ssshal now be known asss Healinglight.

Thank you ssseeingssstonesss.You will mossst likely not be able to hunt tomorrow night ssso you will ssstay hear for the next few daysss. I'll asssk Headwing to catch an extra mouse for you.

You are welcome Healinglight. I will ssstay a few daysss until I regain my sssstrangth alssso I have feed early thiss night so food isss not nessesary for me but you ssshoud feed ssssoon I can tell that healing me hasss left you weak. Harry took his pillow and placed it under the bed. You will sssleep hear. Stay hear tomorrow to unlesss I take you out.

Turning to Headwing he said I don't know how much longer I can do this headwing. I'm barely getting enofe food to eat to keep me working manual chores. If I keep helping any more animals I wont have enofe magic to keep me alive. You know that my family hasn't been giving me enof to eat. My magic has been the only thing keeping me from collapsing.

Headwing flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. Nipping his ear in a comforting manner. I know this is hard on you my little Boy-wizard but don't worry. When I was at Hogwarts I hured the old man talking to the greasy one. He is coming to check on you tomorrow. When he sees what a state you are you will be out of hear.

Gently petting her head he sat on his bed. Thanks Headwing. She flew over to her perch. Good night headwing Good night Boy-wizard.


	2. Saving privet harry

Okay! Harry Potter met Dominic Deegan chapter 2! WHOOOOOEEEEE :Cricket chirps: is any one thare :Cricket chrip:  
All right so Harry Potter and the Oracle for Hire is a littel simaler. :cofing sond: All right so thare exatly identical.BUT!  
Thare is a reason! They are the same but will chang when harry go's to the DD world.  
HPMDD is more evend out with the comic and its a slash fic Szark/Harry or Siggy/Harry. In this Harry is turnd into a girl by dubeldoor (In casse you can't tell I'm misspelling his name on purpes) to unlock his hiden powers or sumpten like that, Bump and stunt are in it, and harry is some kind of nobel lady. Lastly Lilly is Dominic aunt you will see how later. if i can figirout how.  
One more thin I just wanted to say. When I started reading HP I didn't prononse snapes name right so insted of calling him profeser Snape he was Profeser Snapel. this will come up later and than you will understand, onlylatter. 

The next morning harry woke up to shouting.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAKS!" obvesly Vernon.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY PRESSES DUDDYKINS!" Putuna.

"MOMMY HIDE ME!" Duddykins.

"Madom I asure you we are not going to harm you in any way." Harry fround that had to be dubeldoor.

"Albus just ask them whare his room is and lets get him." Snape? Why would dubeldoor bring him? Finaly opaning his eyes he looked at ware hedwings perch was. She wasn't thare. Maybe she went out erlyer for an erly mornig fly? Hopefully Vernon hadn't doon any thing to her.

"He up stares! The third door!" Dudley yelled. He could hear dubeldoor and snape come up the steps.

"It can't be..." He heard snape wisper. He heard some one try to open the door. For some reson he found this funny. So Snape Still think I'm a spoilt brate? Dose Draco get treated like this? Of corse not his parents actuly care about him! They want him to be a powerfull wizerd. They didn't try and beat his magical abelitys out of him did they!

He heared one of them cast a spell "Alohamora"

The door opend.

"Oh dear Merlin." He craked his eyes open agen. When did he close them? He must be quite the site. He was skin and bone you could see his ribs and cont them all. Thare wear larg hand shaped bruses, long cuts, wide gashes (but those had all redy healed), and lastly right across his uper chest was the still open cuts of "FREAK" that his uncel had given him that morning.  
Of cors ther wear other word writen. He had "WORTHLESS" right underneth his belly butten, "MURDERER" on the uper part of his back, "ABNOMAL" on the iner thie of his left leg, and "FAG" on the small of his back. And of corse his famly culdn't give him fresh sheets or let him wash them so he was literly sleeping in his own blood every night.

"Profeser Dombledore..." He looked tords his profeser and looked at him. He was pale and thare was a green tint to the old mans face for onese his eyes wernt twinkeling marrely but were flat and dull. Turning his gase to the potions profeser. He was paler then normal and his eyes were glinting dangerusly and for some reason he felt cromfert from that fact.

"Harry...I'm so sory. I didn't think that...I never dreamed they would...If I had known." for the first time he known the head master he seemed at a loss of words.

"Albus we need to cleen him up." snape said quietyl. Walking up to harry side he ponted his wand to him and muterd "Scourgify" Instantly he felt all the dirt and sweht and blood evaperatet.

"Harry I'm sorry if we had known we would never have let you retun here but unfortunatly we didn't come because of this"  
dubeldoor said from the door frame. "Tom knows ware you are. He also knows that snape is a spy for the order."

Harry gasped. He knows ware I am! Is coming here? How did he know snape was a spy? How is he still alive? and other qustons ran thrue his head but he was so shocked that he coudn't voce them

"I know you wold have peferd the burrow but to many peopel know ware it is. Grimly place is out of the queston. I have reason to belive that ther is a spy or two in ower ranks. And things are so caotic that no one in Hogwarts can stay to gard you"  
Stoping to take a breth Dumbeldoor seemed to be gathiring his thohts. "I need to tell you that your mother had another sister he name is Miranda Deegan. I know your wondering why I never told you about her but you see grandmother Ixia was lillys moter and Balin was Miranda's. From what I gather Balin had a row with his wife so did ixia they met in a bar it was a one night thing and they saw each other agen. From what I know your mother never knew about it and neather did you gradfather."

"But if my mom never knew about it..How do you?" He asked confused.

"I met Ixia and in a fit of gilt she told me. You see your mother wasn't a mugelborn she was a halfblood. I traked Balin down and fond out that he was a wizerd and had a larg family. I didn't want to medal with your parents lifes and I desided that I wold tell her about it soon but the war heated up your grand parents wear killed all of the potters except your father then you wer born and they were killed. I had origanly pland for you to go to Miranda but when I whent to her she could not would not take you in. She had three children and also did not want any thing to do with her grand fathers love childs child.  
So I broht you here. I want you to know that if I had known this wold happen I would have tryed harder to have made her take you in. Can you for give me?" he asked locking his gase with harrys eyes silently pleading for harry to forgive him.

"I...I...I can't forgive you for something that wasn't your falt. You had no way of knowing this would happen, but why did you tell me about mums sister? I'm gessing that's ware I'm going sense you told me about her."

Dubeldoor nodded. "Yes harry. You see your Aunt Miranda lives on a contanint hidden by magic. It has littel to no contact with the rest of the world and because of that Tom has no support thare and most likely dosn't evan know of its existans,  
but we must discise you. You see befor we go we must make a side trip to Diagon Alley." Seeing that harry was about to protest he rased his hand. "You will see in a moment. Severus the potion pleas."

Snape reached into his ropes and pulled out a small vile and a small cube. He handed the vile to harry and enlargd the small cube.

"After you take the potion put the clothes in the box on." Snape informed him curtly. Harry nodded.

The two profesers left leving harry to take the potion.

Un-corking the vile he lifted it up in a mock tost "Well Bottems up!" Downing it in a singel gulp.

Ugh! oh god that was discusting! it tasted of dirty swet socks and dog shit. Slowly he felt a tingley feeling spreed thrue his body. The open wounds on his body closed. Some of his scares faded, broken or craked bones fused back to gether his magic resivars refiled and he changed genders.

OH MY GOD! I think that sumes it up! OH MY FUCKING HOLEY GOD! I'M A GIRL! A FRIKEN GIRL! WAS THIS SUPOSED TO HAPPEN?

"pro-Profeser Dumbeldore?" MY VOCE IT..IT..IT SONDED LIKE A GIRL VOCE! "Um..Are-are thare-thare any um sid-sid a-a-afects th-th-that you uh...um f-f-f-f-forg-g-got t-t-t-to menton?"

"It's all part of your discise." he said asuringly.

My discise! I lost maybe two inces, my uh..well you know, and had at least a dubbelD chest! My hair had gone from allmost toching my ear(lonest) to about my calfs! Knowing full and well that I coudn't leave like this un-clothed I opend the box that was the proper under garments and after a few minits I maniged to get them on.  
Then I realised some thing else ther was a dress. Well..at least it wasn't to girly. It was a plane white dress with long sleves a t-shirt like coller and reached my ankels, over top of it was a sort of dress that added a bit of coler to it. It was a slevels and tide in the front it looked sort of like a long vest. It was a deep scarlet that maced the shoes.

Sudanly I heard a flaping nose. Hedwing. You don't know how good it is to see you right now.

When Hedwing flew in she nerly flew right back out wondering ware her littel boy-wizerd had gone and who was this girl-witch was when she spoke to her in the way only her boy-wizerd. Boy-wizerd! What happend to you? The girl-witch wiped her eyes Dobeldoor. Hedwing blinked. He gave me a potion to heal me and aparenty it was to discise me too. Hedwing felt a strong protective instists flow into her. How dare the old-one harm her boy-wizerd! How dare he harm her littel man-chick!

Hedwing. I need to talk to seeingstones and then we're leaving. She said. All right boy-wizerd.

Ssseingsstonesss+

Yesss Healinglight+

I need you to clime on to my arm+

Why+

One of my teacherssss isss here to take usss away+

As seeingstones slitherd up her arm he began to talk.

Why do you ssssmel ssso diferent? You sssmelt like a male befor and now you ssssmel of a female+

My teachersss changed me sssso that they could hide me from an enamy+

Ssso it wasss to protect you+

Yesss+

Veay well+

As soone as seeingstonets was saftly raped arond her arm his head resting on his sholder. She bent down and toke out her wand, inviability clock, Photo allbume, and the Maroders map.

Come on hedwing. she said as she tund tord the door. Hedwing felw over and landed on her sholder. We're going to met Aunt Miranda.

God! Chapter 2 finiched. Good. It's 1:04 am. It's not spellcheked but it's going up because I'm tired! Please revew if you do!  
I'll go out and buy me a muese! mabe 2 to add witty banter in the begining or end of eatch chapter. So Good night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite! Don't let the door nobe hit ya ware the dog shod have bit ya!

Next chapter what dose harry look like, dobeldoors and snapelsreacton to seeingstones, Diagon alley, Gringots, Siris Will, and shoping lots of shoping.


	3. in the mind of snape

Snape felt his blood bole for quite a few reasons one was for ware dubledoor was sending harry, secondly was the horrible excuses for why it was that particular place and lastly was harrys so called "discuses".

Of cores the westlys couldn't be used then Harry would tell them abut what happened and expect serten type of reaction and if he didn't he wold become suspicious and dubeldoor would lose his spy.

The Grangers were out because they "Did not know the importance of keeping harry on the side of light". They Would do as any deasent people wold do and demand the Dusles (and Dumbeldoor) Head on a plate.

As for Hogwarts Surprisingly not all teachers were members of the order. While they supported Harry's actions over the years they weren't strict Voldermort must die for the good of the world and Dumblerdoor should be supreme ruler of the world.

Grimly pale was out because of some small sympathy for harry so Dumbeldoor was out of options except letting harry stay with him or sending him to this unknown relative. Snape knew Dumbledoor did consider levying him with his other aunt but if he did Harry wold have been independent and power full so it was possible dumbledoor wouldn't have been able to manipulate him as easy.

But now he wold send him to an unknown country and a family that for the most part probably didn't evan want him. Of course their dislike wouldn't go to this level but harry would be able to sense he was unwanted. Besides that they wold be to busy to worry about his visions sense they didn't have any relevant to their problem.

Lastly Dubeldoor changed harry into a girl so that the powers he inherited from his Mothers bloodline would be unlocked so than he could use not only wizard magic but all so the demonic and arciilic magic from his mother so most likely he would be the only known person with this ability. Also the deegans were fame for their raw magical power. In present years there had been one extremely power full necromancer, The chapmen of balance and a white mage with unparalleled helling gifts.


	4. Authers Apologies

Super sorry for the mixup on the chapters hopefuly the real chapter 3 will be up soon! Also I codn't figure out how to delete the chapter that I had posted so I'm Puting in this AN Agen I apologise.


End file.
